Making Up For Lost Time
by alexxys
Summary: After making the decision to finally leave Neal, Emma Swan and her son Henry are in need of a fresh start. A new beginning. Will Killian Jones and his daughter Lannie be that fresh start? I honestly suck at summaries and this is my first Captain Swan fanfic. Read and review and i hope you enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

_|AN| This is my first Captain Swan fan fiction so I apologize if it's awful, but I really hope you enjoy!_

-/-

"Henry! Get up, Honey. It's time for school," Emma Swan yelled as she made her little boy breakfast. It was a Monday morning in the Swan-Cassidy household and Emma was running late.

Emma had just finished making breakfast when her very tired five year old sat down at the table. Neal never came home last night so Emma was left to do the cooking and cleaning by herself. By now she was used to it. Emma could count on one hand how many times Neal had come home this month. It all came down to the number five.

"Momma, when is Daddy coming home?" Henry asked as he ate his pancakes.

"I don't know, Baby. Hopefully soon," Emma replied kissing her son's forehead. She started to walk out of the room to grab his little backpack when she heard Henry's soft voice.

"Does Daddy still love me? Does he still love us, Mommy?" Henry said as a few tears rolled down his face. Emma walked over to the table and crouched down so she was level with Henry.

"Henry, of course he loves you. I know that he's away a lot, but he'll be home soon," Emma replied wiping her son's tears away. "Are you going to leave me too, Mommy?" Henry asked looking at her, his bottom lip trembling. It broke her heart to see her little boy so upset. She finally decided that she was done with Neal. Their "relationship" wasn't worth the pain it was causing her son.

"Henry David Swan, I will never ever leave you. I will always always be here no matter what. I love you very much and you mean the world to me. You don't ever have to worry about me leaving because that won't ever happen," She said pulling her little boy into her arms and hugging him.

"Okay, why don't you get dressed and get your basketball uniform and sneakers. You have a game today after school," Emma said standing up.

"Do I have to go to school today?" Henry asked batting his eyelashes. "You absolutely have to go today. Do you how mad your aunt would be if I didn't send you to school today? You get to visit the museum today! Aren't you excited?" Emma asked.

"Mommy, I've been there a billion times. It's the only museum in Storybrooke," Henry said making sure to put emphasis on the word 'billion'.

"Only a billion?" Emma replied ushering her son up the stairs to get ready. They were both beyond late. "Alright kid, hurry up," She said. "And don't forget your basketball sneakers!" She continued, yelling up the stairs.

She walked up the stairs and into her bedroom to quickly get dressed. Emma walked to her closet grabbed a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and her red leather jacket. She quickly changed and walked downstairs to find Henry putting on his jacket. Emma handed him his backpack and took his basketball stuff and they were out the door. _Finally._

-/-

Emma walked into the Sheriff's Station twenty minutes late. She wasn't too worried, what was David going to do? Fire her? Highly unlikely that her own brother would fire her.

"Well well well, look who decided to show up," David said looking at his watch. "You're twenty minutes late, I was starting to think you weren't coming in today," he continued.

"Your nephew was hell bent on staying home today and Neal never came home last night"

"Again? I'm not trying to get into your business Em, but don't you think it's a little odd that he doesn't come home at night?"

"I'm actually glad you brought that up. I'm breaking up with Neal. He doesn't show any interest in being involved in his son's life so I'm ending things with him"

"Em, if you need somewhere to stay you know you are always welcome to stay with Mary Margaret and I"

Emma walked over to her desk ready to start her day off with some paper work. "Thanks Dave. I really really appreciate it," She said as she sifted through some papers on her desk.

-/-

Across town Killian Jones sat at his kitchen table eating breakfast with his little girl. Lannie Elizabeth Jones had just turned three and had finally started preschool last month. Killian Jones had been a single dad since Lannie was three months old. His wife had left in the middle of the night without leaving so much as a note. Two weeks later he was served with divorce papers.

"Daddy can we get a puppy?" Lannie asked as she batted her eyelashes.

"Where did that come from, Little Love?" Killian asked looking across the table at his little girl.

"There's a doggy on the paper that's on the counter. He looks like Ms. Ruby's doggy. Can we get one, Daddy? Please?"

Ruby was one of Killian's closest friends and she also happened to be Lannie's preschool teacher. After his wife left him Ruby had been there to help him with his little girl and they had been close ever since.

"Maybe when you get a bit older and perhaps a tad taller, little miss blue eyes"

After pouting for a good five minutes, Lannie was over it and went on to eat her Fruity Pebbles.

"Alright Lannie Bug, finish up your cereal so we can head off to school"

"Can I pretty please stay home today, Daddy?" Lannie asked using her big blue puppy dog eyes.

"No you may not, you get to go on a field trip today! Why would you want to miss that?" He asked scooping her up into his arms and heading upstairs to get her ready.

"Do I hafta go to the museum?" Lannie asked as her father sat her on her toddler bed. Killian walked over and picked out her clothes for the day. A black pair of leggings and a red long sleeve shirt.

"Don't forget socks and underwear, Lannie. Now go get dressed before you're late!" Killian said as he ushered her into the bathroom. "And yes, you have to go to the museum today. Every school in town will be there Lannie, maybe we can even get Uncle Liam to stop by," Killian said when the bathroom door closed.

Today was a holiday in Storybrooke. Every year on November 28th the children of Storybrooke School District went to the Storybrooke Museum. They called it Founders Day and every kid started to dread it as the years went by.

While Lannie got dressed Killian found her little red and white striped backpack. He grabbed her matching lunchbox from the refrigerator and packed it in her bag. He placed her backpack on the table just as she made her way down the stairs with her stuffed bear held tightly in her arms.

"I'm ready Daddy. Let's go,"

"Don't forget your backpack, Miss Lannie," Killian said as he grabbed her backpack off the table after helping her put on her jacket and her little knock off Uggs.

As soon as she was buckled into her car seat they were off. _Finally._

 _-/-_


	2. Chapter 2

_|AN| Sadly I do not own OUAT_

-/-

Killian had called his brother Liam as soon as he got in the car. His brother lived not even ten minutes away from the school and had promised his niece he would go to the museum with her.

" _Yes, Killian I am leaving my house right now. Tell Miss Lannie I will be at the school soon_ ," Liam said as he answered the phone.

"Thank you Liam. Does Jack have a game tonight? Lannie said something about it yesterday," Killian asked.

" _Yes I can bring Lannie and you can meet us there after work?_ "Liam asked.

"That sounds great, brother. I will see you then," Killian replied hanging up.

Just as they pulled into the school Lannie spoke up. "Daddy are we going to Jackie's basketball game? One of my friends is gonna be there. Please Daddy?"

"Yes Lannie Bug. We are going to his game," Killian replied as they pulled into a parking spot and he turned off the car.

Killian opened his door and proceeded to unbuckle Lannie from her carseat. Lannie grabbed her small backpack and got out of the car. She grabbed her father's hand as they crossed the parking lot. Liam had pulled in seconds after they had entered the building. All the children were instructed to meet at Storybrooke Elementary so they could be put into groups.

Liam walked into the building and stood next to his brother. Lannie had given Killian a hug and a kiss goodbye before joining an older boy whom Killian had only seen a handful of times. He recognized him from Jack's basketball team, but he didn't know his daughter knew him.

Soon Killian left to go to work and Mary Margaret had began to announce the groups.

"Okay, in Mr. Jones's group will be Jack Jones, William Smith, Roland Mills, Henry Swan, Ellie Rodgers, and Lannie Jones. You may all board the bus, sit with your group and don't lose each other!" Mary Margaret said smiling.

Liam gathered his group and led them out to the bus. Jack sat with his father and Henry sat behind them. Lannie spotted Henry as soon as she got on the bus.

"Henwy! Can I pwease sit with you?" Lannie asked.

"Hey Lannie! Sit with me!" Henry replied as Lannie sat down and hugged him. Lannie was like the little sister he never had and they acted as if they actually were brother and sister.

The rest of the kids soon boarded the bus and they were finally on their way to the museum.

-/-

As Emma finished up her paper work at the police station her cell phone started to ring. It was Regina, her best friend from college.

"Hey Reg, what's up?" Emma asked as she picked up her phone.

" _Robin and I were wondering what you, Henry and Neal are doing after the game tonight. Robin wants to take the team out for pizza or something. Parents are welcome to come_ ," Regina asked. Robin was Henry's basketball coach and also Regina's husband.

"That sounds nice. It will most likely just be Henry and I, but we'll be there," Emma replied.

" _He still hasn't come home? Em, this is tearing you and Henry apart. This is ridiculous. He has a family at home and he doesn't even care enough to come home. I don't mean to pry, but I hate seeing you and Henry this way,_ " Regina replied in a serious tone.

"I know, I know. I'm leaving him. It isn't worth the heart break it's causing my little boy. We'll be there tonight. Maybe we can even get the boys together since they don't have school tomorrow," Emma said trying to change the subject.

" _I'm sure they would love that. I miss my nephew and I miss you Emmy. I'll see you at the game and we'll talk,_ " Regina replied.

"That sounds good, I'll see you there," Emma said before hanging up.

Emma continued to work until she got a phone call about an hour later. It was her sister-in-law.

"Hello?"

-/-

Killian was on his lunch break when he received a phone call from the school. His sister. He answered immediately.

"Hello?"

-/-

"What happened?" Emma asked worriedly.

" _He's okay, just a little shaken up. Neal came to the museum today and tried to take Henry. He ran and one of his friends found him and calmed him down. He's fine, but he's asking for you,_ " Mary Margaret said.

"Neal did what?!" Emma asked furiously. "I'm on my way," Emma continued.

-/-

"Is everything okay?" Killian asked nervously.

" _Everything is fine Killian. Lannie is a little upset as is her friend, but she's okay. She's been asking for you. I guess her aunt and uncle aren't nearly enough, she wants her daddy,_ " Regina replied trying to lighten the mood.

"What happened Regina?" Killian asked as he grabbed his car keys.

" _We can talk about that later, just get your ass down here,_ " She replied before hanging us.

-/-

Emma and Killian arrived at the school at the same time. Emma was walking so fast she didn't even realize when she bumped into someone.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," Emma said as she turned and saw a blue eyed man looking back at her.

"I'm the one who's sorry, love. Wasn't watching where I was going, are you alright?" Killian asked. _God he had an accent and he was attractive_ , Emma thought.

"No really it was my fault. I was in a rush-" Emma said before someone cut her off.

"Emma," Regina said walking out to where they stood. "We need to talk," Regina said. Emma just nodded and turned to smile at the handsome stranger she had just encountered.

"Killian, you have an anxious little girl waiting for you," Regina said. "Don't keep my niece waiting," Regina continued.

"It was nice meeting you Emma. Hopefully our next meeting won't be so bumpy," Killian said smiling as he walked into the school.

"How's Henry?" Emma asked?

"He's okay. He's with some friends, my niece actually, but he's alright," Regina replied. "We need to talk before you go in. I don't think you should go home tonight. You shouldn't be left alone with Neal. There was something about him today and it made me uneasy. He was furious, he kept saying things about how you were keeping his son away from him and that you were turning Henry against him. You and Henry are more than welcome to stay with Robin and I. Mary Margaret and I talked about it and you're always welcome to stay with us," Regina continued.

"I can't fucking believe him. I'm turning his son against him? He doesn't even bother coming home half the time! Henry's five! Going weeks without seeing your father must feel like an eternity to a five year old! I don't want to be an inconvenience to you or Mary Margaret. We'll be fine, if anything happens I'll call," Emma replied on the verge of angry tears.

"No, Em. You two are not and never will be an inconvenience. You are staying with me tonight and if you'd like you can stay with Mary Margaret tomorrow night. You and Henry shouldn't be around Neal right now. You shouldn't take any chances," Regina replied as she pulled Emma into a hug.

"Fine, but I need to go home and grab some clothes," Emma replied.

"Okay, I'll send my brother with you so you aren't by yourself and then you can come to my house. Mary Margaret and David are coming out for pizza with us tonight," Regina said.

"Regina, I don't need a babysitter. I can handle myself," Emma replied crossing her arms.

"Believe me Emma, I know you can, but it won't hurt to have some backup if you need it," Regina said.

"Fine, I'm going to see my son. I'll talk to you in a bit," Emma said as she turned and walked into the building.

-/-

"Momma!," Henry said as he ran to his mother. Emma picked her son up and just stood there holding him. Her eyes started to water when Henry hugged her tighter.

"Are you okay, kid?" Emma asked as she looked into her son's big brown eyes.

"I'm okay Mommy. Lannie made me feel better," Henry said.

"Who's Lannie, baby?" Emma asked confused.

Emma put Henry down and he grabbed her hand leading her over to the blue eyed man she knew as Killian and who she thought was his little girl.

"Mommy, this is my best friend Lannie, Lannie this is my Mommy Emma," Henry said as Emma smiled.

Emma crouched down so she was eye level with Lannie.

"Hello Miss Lannie, it's nice to finally meet you! I'm Emma," Emma said as Lannie smiled and shook her hand.

"Hi Miss Emma, it's very nice to meet you too. Henwy talks about you all the time," Lannie said. "This is my daddy Killian," Lannie said as she looked up at her father.

"Hello again Miss Swan, lovely to meet you under better circumstances," Killian said with a playful smirk.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Jones," Emma replied smiling. The two turned as they heard the door open. Regina walked in and stood with the two adults. Both Lannie and Henry had gone to a different part of the lobby and were playing.

"Killian, thank god you're still here. I have a small favor to ask of you," Regina asked looking at her brother.

"What can I do for you Gina?" Killian asked.

"Since it's on your way, can you swing by Emma's apartment and help her gather a few things? She's staying with Robin and I tonight. You and Lannie are still coming to the game and to dinner right?" Regina asked her older brother.

"Of course we are. My two favorite nephew's are playing tonight, wouldn't miss it for the world," Killian replied.

Suddenly it all clicked in Emma's mind. Regina is Killian's sister. Lannie is Regina's niece. Emma always knew that she had two brothers but she had never met them. She also never knew that her son's best friends was Regina's niece.

Emma turned to Killian, "You really don't have to do that, Killian. It's no big deal," Emma said.

"Nonsense, I would be happy to help. It's the least I can I do, I mean you are stuck with my sister for the night," Killian replied laughing only to earn a death stare from Regina.

"Very funny Killian," Regina said hitting his arm.

"Are you and your lad ready, Swan?" Killian asked looking at Emma.

"Yeah, I'm ready whenever you and Lannie are," Emma replied as Henry and Lannie walked over to them.

"Mommy, my game starts soon. Do you have my stuff?" Henry asked his mother looking up at her.

"Yes baby. Your basketball stuff is in the car. Killian is going to bring us home to get a few things and then we're going to stay with Auntie Gina!" Emma said as she ruffled her son's brown hair.

"Thank you Killy," Henry said as he walked over and hugged Killian's legs. Killian bent down slightly and hugged the little boy.

"No problem, lad. Happy to help you and you Mum," Killian replied.

Emma started to tear up at the sight of her son and this man she had just met. The way Killian hugged her little boy made her heart hurt. Here was this man who had just met her son and he already treated him better than his own father did. Neal never hugged her or Henry. He never showed any affection toward the two of them.

The four of them hopped in Killian's truck after he had helped Emma secure Henry's carseat in Killian's back seat. And then they were off.

-/-

They had arrived at Emma's house about ten minutes later. Emma and Killian walked up the stairs to Emma's front door. He had insisted on going inside with her. He knew the situation and he wasn't going to take any chances.

Emma walked up to her and Neal's bedroom to grab her clothes when she noticed that the whole room had been ransacked. Glass was broken and it littered the floor, her clothes were strewn all over the floor and every picture was broken. She quickly grabbed as many clothing items as she could carry and she walked to Henry's room only to find Killian standing in the doorway looking at something.

"What's- oh my god," Emma said as she finally saw what Killian was so focused on.

Written on Henry's bedroom wall in blood red paint were the words, "MAKE HER PAY." She was mortified. She grabbed Henry's clothes as quickly she possibly could. "Swan, we need to get out of here," Killian said as Emma began to shake. Killian took her hand and helped her down the stairs and into the truck. They arrived at Regina's house fifteen minutes later.

-/-

"Okay kid, go get ready for your game," Emma said as she ushered her son into the bathroom.

Emma, Killian and the kids had arrived at Regina and Robin's house ten minutes ago. Emma had walked into the house shaking and on edge. Killian had calmed her down some, but not enough for her to not be questioned by Regina.

"Alright Em, now tell us what happened," Regina said as they sat at the kitchen table. Mary Margaret and David had arrived minutes before at Regina's request. They were all seated around Regina's kitchen table, Emma, Killian, Regina, Robin, Mary Margaret and David.

"We got to the house and I went into my bedroom to get clothes and it was a mess. There was glass from a broken mirror on the floor, my clothes were everywhere and every picture was shattered. We went into Henry's room and Neal wrote, 'make her pay' on the wall in red paint on his wall, after that we got the hell out of there," Emma said looking over at Killian.

"Well one thing is for sure, you aren't going home anytime soon," David said. "Graham and the guys on the force are looking for him," David continued rubbing his little sister's back.

"You can stay here for as long as you need," Regina said sympathetically.

"You're always welcome at out house too, Em. When you get sick of Regina you can stay with us," David said as he laughed and Regina hit him lightly.

"If you ever need somewhere to stay, Swan you are welcome to stay with Lannie and I," Killian said speaking up.

"I can't thank you guys enough for everything. Henry and I are so lucky to have all of you. I don't know what we would have done," Emma said smiling at her friends.

"You don't need to thank us, Em. This is what family is for," Mary Margaret said smiling.

The boys were finally ready for the basketball game so they all loaded into the car and left.

-/-

Lannie had insisted on sitting next to Emma during the game. Killian's brother had met them there with his son and his wife, Elsa. Emma had recognized her as soon as she walked in. Elsa worked at Granny's diner and she saw Emma just about everyday.

About halfway through the game Lannie crawled into Emma's lap and started to fall asleep. Killian stood up and started to move Lannie off of Emma, but she insisted on letting the little girl sleep. Henry made a basket and they had gone wild waking Lannie up.

"I'm sorry I fell asweep on you Emma, I missed my nap today," Lannie said rubbing her eyes.

"You don't need to apologize Miss Lannie. I miss when Henry used to be your age," Emma replied as Lannie laid her head on Emma's shoulder.

-/-

Henry's team had won the game and now they were all out for pizza. Having dinner with everyone helped to take Emma and Henry's mind off of everything with Neal. Emma didn't know what she would do without them.

-/-

 _|AN| Holy crap I didn't realize how long that was! I hope it was somewhat good. I apologize for the late update. Hopefully the next one will be sooner. -alexys_


End file.
